My Time at Portia Wiki:Layout/Mission
This is the standard layout for mission pages. __TOC__ Instructions #Please read the best practices before creating a new mission page. Best practices Templates Important templates you will be using: *Infobox mission *Dialogue *Mission reward *Textcolor *NPC (npc icons) *I (item icons) *I2 (item icons with name) *G (gols) *Exp *Reputation Mission names Mission names will be italicized. When linking, add a pipe at the end of the name but before the closing brackets. This allows the link to "remove" the "Mission:" prefix. For example: Mission: The Poisoned Water will show up as The Poisoned Water. Infobox Fill all relevant fields in the page's infobox. Include links to other pages wherever possible. When there is a list of items, use a single forced line break after each list item. (See "location" in the following example.) Use images that best depict the mission. Petra #Collect Data Discs #* #Wait for Diagram #Assemble the Crane #* |exp=3200 |gols=4000 |rep=120 |npc1=Albert |rp1=20 |rewards= }} For more information on how to use an item infobox, visit Template:Infobox mission. Format Unused parameters should be removed to help keep article neater. ;Image :Use an image if possible. The image must best depict the mission. Cutscenes - OK. ;Description :Make sure to enter this on a new line, as presented by the sample usage above. Use bullet points for each description. ;Type :Uses switch parsers. Parameters allowed: Main, Secondary ;Time :Enter time limit here. If no time limit, enter "No time limit". ;Location :Places of interest. Use line breaks to separate each location. ;Details :Make sure to enter this on a new line, as presented by the sample usage above. Use numbered list. If a task has a list, put it in bullet points. All icons need to be 30px. ::NPC bullet points do not need the parenthetical note, ex: (0/1). Format Emily ::Items need to use Template:I2, formatted as , as defined in the example above ;Exp, Gols, Rep :Enter the rewards for each, if applicable. Hidden if empty. ;npc#, rp# :This section is Relationship Point gain for an NPC(s). There are 5 parameters for npc and rp (npc1, npc2, npc3, etc.; rp1, rp2, rp3, etc.). For npc, enter NPC name. For rp, enter value. ;Rewards :All other rewards, such as items. Enter in new line. All icons need to be 30px. Do not use bullet points. Use line breaks. ::Items need to use Template:I2, formatted as , as defined in the example above ;Prev, Next :Chronology, if applicable. Only use this for missions directly related to the previous or next mission. For example, Bridge to Amber Island → The Cave on Amber Island. Section headings Order of the sections matter, in chronological importance order. Overview Required stations Conduct of the mission Post-conduct Rewards Trivia Gallery Overview Overview The player must have completed Mission: . There is a time limit of . Overview defines the prerequisites, if any; for example: a completed mission, or a certain level of relationship between another NPC. Following the prerequisite paragraph, add in any other additional information that is highly important, such as but not limited to: *Mission has multiple parts or commissions *Photo missions *Has a cutscene *Higgins may take commission Add time limit line if it has a time limit. If no time limit, leave blank by removing the line. Required stations If, and only if, the mission requires a station to be used should this section be added under "Overview". If the mission does not have the player crafting an item, do not add this section. Copy and paste this into the article, removing the stations that are not used in the mission. Remove the spaces in between when you are done. Use the lowest required crafting station first. For example, if a mission requires Bronze Bars (Stone Furnace item) but also requires Carbon Steel Bars (Civil Furnace or higher station), then the lowest crafting station is the Civil Furnace, due to the Carbon Steel Bar requiring a better furnace. Stone Furnaces cannot craft Carbon Steel Bars, therefore is not the lowest required crafting station. For Grinder + Comprehensive Grinder, Civil Cutter/Industrial Cutter + Comprehensive Cutter, and Basic Skiver + Advanced Skiver, you can use the "or" bullet point if either option is viable. Early-game missions do not require the "or" option. In order: *Worktable *Assembly Station *Furnace *Grinder *Cutter *Skiver *Blender *Grill *Cooking Set *Drying Rack *Planter Box Required stations The player must have the following to complete this mission: * Level 1 Worktable * Level 2 Worktable * Level 3 Worktable * Level 1 Assembly Station * Level 2 Assembly Station * Level 3 Assembly Station * Stone Furnace * Civil Furnace * Industrial Furnace * Electric Furnace * Grinder * Comprehensive Grinder * Grinder or Comprehensive Grinder * Civil Cutter * Industrial Cutter * Comprehensive Cutter * Civil Cutter or Comprehensive Cutter * Industrial Cutter or Comprehensive Cutter * Basic Skiver * Advanced Skiver * Basic Skiver or Advanced Skiver * Blender * Grill * Cooking Set * Drying Rack * Small Planter Box * Large Planter Box Conduct of the mission This section outlines the mission conduct, dialogue lines, assembly or crafting templates. Use Template:Dialogue. For dialogue, if the dialogue has the player pick a choice of their dialogue, the format is as follows: *''Choice 1'' *''Choice 2'' *''Choice 3'' If the dialogue has a reward, say "relationship points" or an item, use the rewards parameter. Taglines The player must have completed Mission: . There is a time limit of . The player must have the following to complete the mission: The following materials are needed to complete this mission: Post-conduct After completing the mission, this section outlines: *Next mission *Events happening after mission *News and changes *Etc. Anything that happens due to the result of the mission goes here. For next mission, briefly state the next mission, without too much details, only providing the start of the mission details. For example: *After completing South Block Development, Mint shows up in front of the player's workshop to discuss bringing power to South Block; The Desert Wind commences. Rewards Use Template:Mission reward. Copy and paste the rewards in the infobox. The parameters are the same, but the layout is different. For example, using the infobox sample above: File Cabinet +1 }} Trivia Any miscellaneous facts goes here, in bullet points. Gallery Any miscellaneous pictures goes here, in a gallery tag.